


That place is no oher than home (the place where you are)

by mahounostair



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: (the only tag i can't get rid of fr), AU, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, University AU, episodic, sfw for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahounostair/pseuds/mahounostair
Summary: A collection of various drabbles from different prompts about Judai's and Yusei's relationship. Living together is so much more easy because they have each other; if they didn't, things wouldn't make them as happy as they do.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Getting lost

**Author's Note:**

> look i thought "why won't get into ygo in 2020?" and i uhm did? somehow ? in just a week ? i think i'm going insane tbh but these two made me want to write something quick and fluffy again so i did T___T  
> im still not particularly familiar nor w their personalities and neither w YGO entire universe so i just chose to write an AU where they could be happily together w no space-time shit separating them ! also this isnt beta-ed pls excuse me

Judai knows he can sometimes be quite _infuriating,_ to say the least. He knows he gets lost in thoughts most of the time while taking his daily relaxing stroll, but he actually never thought he would go as far as to get lost in his own city. As far as he knows, he could even be out of town and he wouldn’t have noticed a thing —but he hasn’t walked _that_ much, right? Right?

He had, now, two solutions: one being the most reasonable, which would be dialing his boyfriend and telling him to pick him up after sending his location his way. Or spare his soul from the absolute embarrassment and, well, believing in his sense of direction and trying to go back from the way he knew he was coming—which shouldn’t at all be trusted, by the way.

And of course, he would choose the second one.

It is not that Judai was strongly prideful —he was—, it’s just that he was not really up for bothering someone due to him being an emptyheaded dumbass —he was that, too—. For now, all he could do was go back on his feet from whichever way he was first heading from. He wasn’t even sure if this was the actual way he came from, he must add. But who cared? It’s not like he wasn’t already lost, so getting a tiny-little-itty-bit more lost wouldn’t hurt no one, right?

Until it kind of did. His plan backslashed and now he wasn’t even sure if he was in the center of the city —where he usually strolled at— or even in the city anymore. He can’t even recognize the tall buildings he can see from where he is standing, and those were _tall,_ easily recognizable from anywhere. Is he in the rich suburbs of Domino or has he just become that absent minded that he has walked for hours non-stop?

Judai sighs, not so much tired but derrotated. He shrugs his shoulders, a shiver going down his spine not only from freezing but also because he just noticed how the street was mostly —entirely— desert. Without anyone around, it felt somewhat lonely and he just didn’t enjoy strolling as much with this lonesome atmosphere.

Feeling regretful and a little shy, he takes his phone from his back pocket and, before dialing, he decides to message his boyfriend. 

> **red moron**
> 
> hey baby
> 
> mmm
> 
> how are you?
> 
> **shadow the hedgehog**
> 
> ???
> 
> fine ? i guess ? why do u ask?
> 
> do you need something?
> 
> **red moron**
> 
> do i only message you when i need something?
> 
> **shadow the hedgehog**
> 
> yeah you do
> 
> **red moron**
> 
> …
> 
> let me just call u wait

Judai sighs again, finding himself sighing more than he has ever this entire week. This time it’s just to prepare himself from embarrassing the hell out of him. He presses the “dial” button, waiting for his boyfriend to pick up before putting his phone besides his ear. Once the minutes count shows up, he does.

“Yusei,” he starts, not really sure of how to word out that he was lost somewhere he didn’t know without feeling like a dumbass.

“ _Did you get lost?_ ” Yusei asks before Judai can get any other word out of his lips. Was he that obvious? Probably yes— or probably his boyfriend knows him too well. “ _Want me to pick you up?”_

“Okay, I know you’re sparin’ me the embarrasment and stuff but can you stop reading my mind?” the soft chuckle that can be heard from Yusei eases his stress and somehow he doesn’t feel as stupid anymore.

“ _I can read you all the way from here, babe_ ” Judai rolls his eyes even though Yusei isn’t able to watch his reaction. Might as well have imagined he did that, though, if he really can read right through him as he claims.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m kinda stupid. Got lost and stuff. Please, pick me up or I may show up home crying for real” Yusei chuckles again and Judai is thankful his stupidness got Yusei to laugh like that.

“ _Send me your location and I’ll be in a minute_ ”

“Will do!”

They hang up and Judai sends him his exact location through Google Maps instantly.

It takes around 20 minutes for Yusei to arrive. And, first of all, 20 minutes are definitely not 1 and Judai almost froze to unconsciousness—being clearly overdramatic. And second of all, what’s his bussines looking like _that_?

Of course Judai is aware of his boyfriend’s appearance. He knows Yusei is a hell lot of pretty not only from his perfect face but also his physic and body build. But what really is his bussines showing up looking like the hottest model from Vogue? Judai knows he is not biased when he says black ripped jeans paired with a black turtleneck looks the best on his boyfriend. And adding to that combination a black leather jacket —Yusei wasn’t saved in his phone as “shadow the hedgehog” for nothing— and militar boots just made Yusei look _hot_ , to sum’ everything up. There was not any other words Judai could use to describe his boyfriend now apart from _hot_. Probably all thanks to his dark outfit and his black motorcycle, because he knows better that Yusei isn’t even that edgy, as one could say, if it wasn’t from his appearance and the impresion he wants to cause on strangers.

“You look cute” Judai teases, approaching his boyfriend and kissing him on the cheek as a greeting and as a thank you. Yusei quirks an eyebrow as if he just got insulted.

“Sorry? Only _cute_?” he asks while Judai opens the back storage and takes his helmet out —Yusei’s helmet, actually, but he doesn’t use it anymore for some weird reason Judai doesn’t even want to ask just in case he gets arrested and they accuse him of accomplice—.

“Yeah, only cute. Maybe handsome too, if you press it” the brunette winks at him. Yusei greets his teeth because he knows Judai is teasing and as much as he wants to show he feels insulted, he knows Judai thinks he looks amazing.

“Whatever you say. Now get your ass here, I’m freezing” he says, tapping with his fingers the back seat several times while Judai puts the helmet over his head and gets it on. The fierce look Judai gives him after putting on the piece looks just funny instead of intimidating.

“Now _you_ are the one freezing?” the brunette sulks, hovering a leg over the back seat before fully sitting on it. He pinches his boyfriend’s shoulder childishly. “I’ve been standing there for half an hour! I could have died”

“You’re being dramatic,” Yusei says back, finding the situation funnier than he should “and you were the one that didn’t call me before, so who’s really the one to blame?” Judai pouts and drops the subject because he knows he can’t win even though he wants to. 

“Shut up” he whispers, leaning on his boyfriend’s back and hugging him by the waist, as they always do when riding Yusei’s motorcycle.

“For someone who claimed they were freezing to death, you are very warm” Yusei confesses. The brunette snuggles up to his back as much as the helmet lets him, feeling shy now.

“Maybe you're just crazy” he talks back, a clear pout on his face even though Yusei can't really see him now. He can imagine how cute he must look, though.

Yusei would have liked to answer with _‘Yeah, for you’_ but he knows better when not to actually embarrass his boyfriend to death. Who would have thought he would be such a helpless romantic?


	2. Pet names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something as simply as a pet name can make Yusei's heart flutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are cute and so i decided not to feel embarrassed about being new to ygo and therefore delete the fic to continue writing ! lets fucking go !

Maybe if someone told him kanjis would still be difficult at university, he would have dropped out sooner. Of course he knows there's specific vocabulary that he should learn even though he's sure none of them will be useful for his daily life, yet why the hell learning the kanji for  _ electrical substation _ would help him become smarter? What even is that, to begin with?

Spending three hours in front of his computer is starting to make him feel like his boyfriend. Judai is usually the one walking around the apartment and being annoying and noisy, so this quietness is new for both of them. And it sort of irks too.

Yusei gets up from the sofa, where he was just working with his laptop over his lap and a good, warm, fluffy blanket over, and decides to check on his boyfriend. He might have gone insane due to studying for longer than 30 minutes. Judai doesn't notice him after he enters the safe space of his room, so the blackhaired boy resorts on peeking over him and analyzing what he has really been doing these past few hours.

Even though their degrees are nothing alike, Yusei has helped Judai several times with essays and deadlines because everyone already knew Judai wasn’t the extremely brillaint one in the relationship. But Yusei can confidently say the boy is not as dumb as people usually say he is; the brunette is just a messy student, not really knowing how to control his time and maintain a healthy schedule for both leisure time and university. Judai is also very impatient, something he has come to learn everytime they sit together to study and check Judai’s spelling and grammar. 

“Your katakana is ugly” he sentences, startling Judai. The brunette grabs the nearest pillow and  _ attacks  _ his boyfriend with it.

“Like your face” he says back, sticking out his tongue.

“Your kanjis look messy too. Are you really only good at writing hiragana?” he asks teasingly and Judai’s face flushes.

“It's legible, ain't it? Then case closed. My writing is perfectly fine, thank you very much” he pouts and turns around again, his back facing Yusei once more. 

“Your traces here were wrong too” Judai gulps. Who hasn't lazily wrote any kanji in whatever order because it had way too many traces anyway?

“I know you're studyin’ chinese twenty four hours a day seven days a week, but some of us mortals aren't masters at remembering each trace’s order” Yusei smiles out of habit. He  _ loves  _ when Judai becomes sulky like that.

“I know, I know. Your writing is perfect because it's yours,  _ little baby _ ” he knows that should have sounded more of a mockery but the way he lets out the word ‘baby’ in such a sweet way lights up Judai’s face impossibly redder.

It really isn't the word, though. Just the tone.

Yusei leans over his boyfriend’s head and leaves a smooch at the top very tenderly. He hears a soft “hmm” coming from the brunette, who can't really resist a cute kiss anywhere anytime, and walks out of the room for a moment.

“You can leave it there for today, Judai” he screams from the kitchen. “You have done a lot, you should rest”

Judai smiles. “You're so very right” he says from his room, getting up from his uncomfortable chair and stretching his sore muscles from doing nothing. He follows his boyfriend’s steps and walks over to the kitchen, finding Yusei heating up two mugs of hot, thick chocolate. Judai isn't sure if the drink would make him feel warmer than the scene he's seeing right now, but it's not like he could say that out loud.

Judai approaches his boyfriend from the back and decides it's the perfect timing to gently lean on his back and hug him from behind, letting his head rest somewhere in between Yusei’s shoulderblades and neck —because he can't really reach his shoulder—. He smells good, as always; something like lavender mixed up with cinnamon. It makes Judai relax instantly.

“Now you're getting cute?” Yusei asks, tone soft and tender, because they bicker a lot and seem to complain a whole lot more but it's just for mere teasing —both of them enjoy annoying the other, as one could say—.

“You're just comfy, darling” Judai speaks out as normal as ever. Yusei’s eyes widen bigger than ever and he feels his cheeks become incredibly warm. They have exchanged pet names several times—they call each other “baby”, “babe”, “sweetheart”,... on a daily basis (the last one usually for teasing though), but that particular one is new.

And it makes Yusei’s heart flutter.

He turns around, careful not to break the hug, and embraces Judai back, lovingly and dearly, resting his head over Judai’s.

“You're comfier, honey”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @pin__nk


End file.
